


Almost Free

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: He’d been almost free.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Almost Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> Written for Fairest Of The Rare’s Secret Santa Drabble Exchange.
> 
> This is for Kaarina_Riddle!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter! I wish!

**“** Dolohov!”

Antonin Dolohov cursed, tearing the page from the book he was reading and running away from the Auror who’d alerted him. She’d been on his trail for a while now, that crazy witch, always managing to latch onto his magic footprints and find him. Hell, he’d even gone magic less at one point, and she’d  _ still _ found him. The reformed Ministry had done good getting Hermione Granger onto their team.

But he had no intention of getting caught today.

He tried to lose her; running down corridors, making random turns to confuse her. She’d placed a Ward against apparition, a smart move. He would be forced to try and clear the perimeter where he was sure an entire contingent of Auror’s waited to apprehend him. 

He came to a dead end, her booted steps slapping on the ground behind him. As a last ditch effort, he threw a few random spells. She blocked one and dodged the rest. They were both panting, eyes locked on each other.

“It’s over, Dolohov.”

Antonin remembered the paper his hand. It wasn’t over yet.

He recited the spell, smirking and waving a hand in farewell to his favorite Mudblood. Her eyes widened in alarm, and then she was throwing herself at him. He caught her on instinct, arms bending around her in surprise just as they disappeared.

* * *

Hermione woke to a burning sensation on her wrist. It wasn’t particularly painful, but the heat was uncomfortable. She pushed her hand from the ground, frowning when she felt muscle instead of earth. Her eyes trailed forward, and she jumped back in alarm as she came face to face with a dazed Antonin Dolohov. 

Hermione wordlessly summoned her wand, pointing it at him from her crouch on the ground. “What was that, Dolohov? Where have you taken us?”

The man seemed to come to his senses, scowling at her but not reaching to defend himself. “You being here was not part of the plan.”

She sneered. “Obviously. Where is here?”

He shrugged. “It’s not a where, but when.” At her shocked look, he smirked. “Bet you weren’t expecting that, Kitten.”

Hermione presses the tip of her wand to his neck. “What. Did. You. Do?”

“I escaped,” Antonin replied. His eyes fell to her wrist, breathing in sharply and lifting his own arm to his face. He cursed in Russian, his face transforming into a murderous scowl. “You just couldn’t leave well enough alone.”

“What do you mean?” she asked cautiously. 

“I was this close to escaping,” Antonin ranted. “I’d found the one spell that would send me to a random time. You would have been free of me, and I of you. But no. You have to push your stupid Auror nose into my business, and now we’re bonded!”

“Bonded?!” Hermione lowered her wand at his words. “But...How? Why?”

Antonin’s head fell back, landing on the ground with a dull thud. “Think, Witch. What time could we have possibly landed in that would bond the two of us right away?”

Hermione shook her head in confusion before something she’d read in her studies came back to her. “You don’t mean… You brought us to the time the first  _ marriage law _ was created. Antonin… So many charms and spells went into its creation.”

“One of them being binding us to our closest match in compatibility.” Antonin raised his body until he was leaning on his elbow. He studied her, eyes focused on her intently. “I would have never pictured you for me.”

“That’s because we aren’t, compatible that is.” Hermione shook her head in denial. “There must be some mistake. We are entirely wrong for each other. You’re a Death Eater, and I’m a Muggleborn Auror!”

Antonin shrugged at her words, leaning back down with a sigh. “I don’t think magic cares about all that. It could be us traveling together made us compatible by default. I’d have to study the spell and see what went into its creation.”

“What we need to do is find a way back. It should undo this mess.”

Antonin shook his head. “I’m afraid that’s not how it works, Kitten. The magic has already acted on us. It would only follow us back to our time.”

Hermione covered her face with her hands, letting out a short scream of frustration. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Afraid not, Kitten.”

She glared at him. “Stop calling me that!”

Antonin raised a brow. “Would you prefer wife?”

She groaned. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
